


Call It What You Want

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The first time it happens, it’s a complete accident.





	Call It What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fast ficlet I whipped up. Hope you enjoy!

The first time it happened had been a complete accident. 

A late night after a Sunday show. Thinking they could make it to the next town, only to realize a closed freeway meant a _long_ detour over poorly mapped back roads. Nikki somehow getting them to the _only_ hotel in the area. 

The motel had been okay- a dumpy sort of place only suitable for a situation like this. They’d been full minus a handful of _single_ rooms. They could deal with that. Nikki and Alexa were adults. Sharing a bed wasn’t that weird, especially for people like them. They could do that without being weird. 

The room was sparse but clean- an all important fact. Most of the furnishings were older than them, but neither woman cared. The room provided a place to sleep- nothing more. 

The double bed should have been big enough. Alexa slept like the dead- once she was out, she didn’t move. She didn’t know how Nikki slept but that was okay. They were confident that they could do this. 

Nikki ended up being restless. She wasn’t so restless that it kept Alexa up. She just ended up moving closer and closer as the night went on. 

Alexa never noticed how _close_ Nikki was. 

Waking up to use the bathroom, she noticed Nikki more towards the mattress center than she had been before. She shrugged it off- things like that were unavoidable. Nikki sprawled- it seemed like a fact of life. 

Then, Alexa slipped back into bed and fell back to sleep. 

It didn’t mean anything.

Neither did the fluttering feeling when she woke to find a tangle of limbs, with Nikki’s head nuzzled under her chin. 

Instead of fighting it, Alexa adjusted her grip on Nikki and pretended to still be asleep. It was still early and they didn’t have to be out of the hotel for another three hours. 

As the scent of coconut shampoo enveloped her, Alexa knew this was the perfect place to be. 

It didn’t mean anything, but that was fine. 

It didn’t have to. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt found at the Modern Typewriter: _1) The first time was an accident. Stumbling home after a late night out and their flatmates told them to shut the hell up and go to bed already. They’d ended up in A’s room, squashed together on the narrow bed because neither of them wanted to sleep and let the night end yet. Instead, they stayed up talking, playing bits of music with a headphone in each ear to keep it quiet. It was only because it was a narrow, student bed that they were so close. Close was impossible to avoid. It didn’t mean anything. Neither did the fluttering feeling in his stomach when he woke up to find them a tangle of limbs, B’s head nuzzled under his chin. He wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes again, pretending to still be asleep. It was early. Nothing wrong with that, right?_


End file.
